<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Ribbons by sweetalysssum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590211">Pink Ribbons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalysssum/pseuds/sweetalysssum'>sweetalysssum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Small suicidal thoughts mention, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalysssum/pseuds/sweetalysssum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo reflects as he is plagued by the color pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Ribbons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is way shorter than my usual fics but I had this vision of the last bit as a scene in my head and had to get it written out.<br/>I hope you enjoy! :)</p>
<p>If you're not here from twitter you can find me here: <a href="https://twitter.com/furubasketcase">Witchilly</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes drift across the view of the horizon, the sky is pink and the sharp prongs of bare trees rip a hole in cotton candy clouds, silhouettes of birds flying against a magenta sky. Through the wound the colors of winter bleed and burn into my mind. Despite the light drizzle and cold air I feel nothing. At my feet the hill slopes suddenly away and I imagine what it would feel like to leap off of it. I can’t bring myself to do it as my legs buckle, knees sinking into the sodden earth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel the tears prick at the corners of my eyes as I glare at the stupid mocking swirls of color as the sun sets behind the horizon. The mauve of the dusky sky intensifies and in just a while, the biggest star will set, giving way to a thousand others. The source of my torment hidden within the black despair of night, a symbol of the suffering that tomorrow will bring. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pink. A color I can never escape. It’s in the hues that greet me every morning when I wake up; it paints the evening sky full of garish reds and oranges. There only to intensify my pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the color of her bathing suit that summer, the color of the ribbons in her hair, and it was the color that flushed over her cheeks that night she ran to me, spilling her feelings that she held tightly to her chest so bravely. Bravery I repaid with cold dismissal and rejection. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For so long I had given up the idea of any life to be spent with her. The closer I got the more my heart broke with the mere thought of how much power she held over me, the girl that stirred my senses. If I could relive it, I’d find a way to summon more strength, to be more like her. My flash of anger was only to protect myself from the pain, a flash of fire to cover my own weaknesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be mine, love,” I wanted to say, but I’m an idiot and I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt, especially her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I ignore the ache in my bones as I stand and bury my fist into the closest tree, the blood that drips down my arm mixing with the rain to make pink smears across my skin. A yell claws out of my throat into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I can’t live without her anymore. Without her, what’s the purpose of my existence? I’ve tried to stay away, tried to keep her safe from being dragged down with me, but I can no longer endure this pain. I ran away from her that day and before my brain can catch up, I’m running now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am like the winter breeze colliding into inanimate objects. I don’t try to keep my hair from whipping around and sticking to my face as I lunge over sharp rocks and fling myself through thick foliage. The branches scratch and pull at my arms but I can’t force myself to give a damn. I run as fast as my legs can carry me, the pounding of my tennis shoes resounding off the damp path with an echo that matches the throbbing of my heart inside my chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I could write a million letters, I had tried as much, each one the same as the last sentiment. They all stay the same, only the word arrangement changes. It boils down to one thing…</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I miss you. </em>I should be with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I miss you. </em> I know it's selfish to even entertain such thoughts, but to hell with the rest of the world and their opinions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> I miss you. </em> Her warm brown eyes, her beautiful smile, her wily heart, her kind soul. Images of her flash in my mind and I stumble, almost losing my footing. I can’t afford a misstep, I can’t allow a spare minute to change my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A piece has been missing from my heart, a part that keeps it from working correctly. Every memory plays like a song in my mind, repeating itself for what seems like forever. There was a time when I thought grief was something terrible happening that takes you six feet under, but now I’ve learned that it was the price to pay for loving someone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I come to a stop to rest against a wall, panting. I looked towards the house, unsure. It had been months, a better part of a year. Did she even still live here? If she did...does she want to see me? I push all questions and fears and doubt out of my mind and march up to the door. As I bring my hand up to knock I clench my eyes shut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I try, and fail, not to worry that I probably look like I’ve been dragged through the mud. When I hear the slide of the door opening I inhale deeply and pry my eyes open. Never in my life have I been as happy to see pink ribbons.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Warm brown eyes stare at me with confusion before being filled with recognition. A hand flies to her mouth as she gasps softly, eyebrows shooting up behind brunette bangs. My heart pounds as it tries to jump out of my chest and my whole body is suddenly on fire as her gaze locks onto mine. Everything I’ve ever been unsure about melting away in an instant. <br/><br/></p>
<p>It’s her. Only her. She is my life. She is my pain, my relief. She is my love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes soften with affection and in a voice that’s as sweet and soft as I remember I hear only relief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Kyo” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>